ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: CN School/Tropes
Cartoon Network: CN School is a comedy comic book series featuring characters from Cartoon Network. It has published by and DC Comics since September 5th, 2018. Note: This includes Cartoon Network Academy and Benny and Kate. Tropes *'Adaptational Jerkass:' Due to being the leader instead of Blossom, Bubbles sometimes falls into this, for example, whenever Mandy and Peppy tend to mock her. *'Adorkable:' Dexter falls into this category. Steven Universe and K.O. as well. *'Ambiguously Bi:' Just like in the actual show, while Claire is straight, she is shown to be sometimes get too attached to other girls. *'Ambiguously Gay:' **Him **and Yumi *'Arch-Enemy:' **Mandy is considered an arch-enemy to everyone. **All of the students, due to how Peppy bullies them, are considered arch-enemies to Peppy. **The Croc and Chicken fall into this category. *'Bald of Awesome:' Numbuh 1 is basically this. *'Berserk Button:' ** *'Beware the Nice Ones:' **Bubbles ** *'Beware the Silly Ones:' **Ed ** *'Biting-the-Hand Humor:' jabs at WB and CN for some controversial decisions and Executive Meddling over the last years *'Butt-Monkey:' **Chicken is the main example of this. **Rigby also falls into this, but not as much as Chicken. **Peppy when he gets in trouble. **Johnny when it comes to trying to get a hot chick. *'Child Prodigy:' Dexter, Emma (revealed by herself to the CN Academy students) and Anais are these. *'Composite Character:' Due to Blossom and Buttercup being minor characters in the comic, Bubbles was written in the comic as a slight mixture of both of them, having Blossom's leadership skills and Buttercup's short temper. *'Cry Cute:' Bubbles falls into this category. *'Cute Ghost Girl:' Claire. *'Deadpan Snarker:' TBD *'Dean Bitterman:' Aku and Him act like this. *'Friend to All Living Things:' **Claire **and K.O. **with Bubbles *'G-Rated Drug:' **for Bubbles **for Claire *'Getting Crap Past The Radar:' Through out the comic book series, there has been innuendo here and there. *'Go-Karting with Bowser:' The relationship between Chicken and the Croc is based on this: for Green. *'Gross-Up Close-Up:' In some issues, the comic did have some close-ups. *'Heterosexual Life-Partners:' Steven and K.O. *'Homoerotic Subtext:' TBD *'Incest Subtext:' TBD *'Jerkass:' **Peppy definitely falls into this category, being the nastiest of all the students. **Mandy falls into this category as well due to her cynical nature. **Chicken qualifies as one as well. **Rigby at times. **Bubbles, whenever someone pushes her boundaries. Despite that, however, she's mostly still the Bubbles we all know and love. **Aku, due to the fact that he abuses the students and teachers. ** *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' **Despite the times she gets really ticked, Bubbles is still the cute and friendly little girl we all know and love. **Rigby technically acts like an ignorant jerk at times, but even so, it is shown that he still has some sympathy for others. **Croc **and Fifi in the CN Academy comics *'Jerk with a Heart of Jerk:' and Mandy *'Mistaken for Gay:' **In TBD, TBD thought that Bubbles and Mandy were a lesbian couple. **and K.O. **Peppy **and Him *'Nice Girl:' TBD *'Nice Guy:' Steven, K.O., Numbuh 1 and Kevin *'No Celebrities Were Harmed:' Micah Blue is an obvious parody of Chris Brown. *'Sadist Teacher:' The Lich falls into this, especially when it comes to him and Rigby. *'Shipper on Deck:' **Rigby, Chicken and Peppy (although the latter three mainly to mock them) to Bubbles/Mandy **for similar reasons above to Frank/Emma *'Sour Outside, Sad Inside:' Micah Blue, who made fun of the students, would fall into this category. Near the end of The Diss Track, it is revealed that he only made fun of the students is because he wants to be popular like his pals, since he noticed their songs made fun of people and got popular, but his weren't and wasn't that popular until now. *'Spin-Off:' This comic series spawned two spin-offs: Cartoon Network Academy and Benny and Kate. *'Stupid Sexy Flanders:' TBD *'Teacher's Pet:' Bubbles and Courage happen to be Samurai Jack's favorite students. *'The Chew Toy:' Mostly, it's Chicken who's the chew toy, though sometimes, it's other students like Rigby and Peppy aren't safe from the trope. In a few issues, even all of the students weren't safe. *'The Friend Nobody Likes:' and Peppy *'Would Hit a Girl:' **Aku and Peppy, as both of them has been seen abusing/bullying Bubbles, Claire, Nessie and even Mandy. **The Croc is sorta like this. However, the only girl he would attack is Mandy and he would refuse to attack the other three girl students. Trivia *'What Could Have Been:' TBD YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Complete Monster:' Aku and Him. *'Crack Pairing:' **Dexter/Bubbles **Bubbles/K.O. **Dexter/Mandy **Peppy/Mandy ** *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' The Croc became the most popular CN School-exclusive character yet. *'Ho Yay Shipping:' **Claire/Mandy **Steven/K.O. **Aku/Him **Buck/Larry **Ami/Yumi *'Incest Yay Shipping:' Dee and Frank/Emma, mainly for shock humor invoked by some of them *'Jerkass Woobie:' TBD *'Foe Yay Shipping:' **Bubbles/Mandy **Dexter/Mandy **Jack/Aku **Chicken/Croc *'Nausea Fuel:' TBD *'No Yay:' Dexter/Mandy, Steven/Mandy and K.O./Mandy *'Squick:' TBD *'The Woobie:' TBD *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' TBD *'X Meets Y:' Cartoon Networks meets Tiny Toon Adventures. Funny *Since this is mainly a comedic comic, there's a lot of funny moments. For example... **Everytime The Croc (or Robo-Croc) beats up Chicken. **Everytime Rigby calls Samurai Jack, "Mr. Biased". **In the end of The Diss Track, where Micah Blue was rapping a song that made fun of Aku and Him... with help from the students. Heartwarming *In Club Conflict, (TBD). Tear-Jerker *In the ending of issue when all of the students, even Peppy and Mandy, ended up getting humiliated in front of the entire group of villains. Nightmare Fuel *There are some issues that are scary, with The Cursed Video and Flu Pandemic being the main examples. * Awesome *The song Yumi and Ami made that bashed Micah Blue for making fun of the students. Ho Yay *What Billy said after Dexter was forced to give him a goodnight kiss by Mandy in Science Project *In The Field Trip, TBD *In Detention for Peppy, TBD **'Billy:' Ah... That was the best kiss I ever had. *In Replacements, when (more coming soon...) Category:Tropes